1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of a telephony device to trigger a given event. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for utilizing the information exchanged during the initialization of a telephony connection request to effectuate the execution of a desired task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many telecommunication networks were originally built to transmit voice traffic from a first fixed point to a second fixed point. Advances in technology now provide users the ability to utilize telecommunication networks to transmit voice, data, and video from one mobile device to one or more mobile devices.
Despite these advances, most users continue to pay usage charges for many functions performed using a telephony device. Whether it be a per minute connection charge or a flat rate unlimited data fee, most users pay fees to perform nearly all functions of the modern telecommunication network. However, in order for a telephony connection to be initiated a small amount of data must be transmitted from the originating source to the destination. This information, in the form of a call request, is often transmitted by a telephone service provider free of charge. This call request often comprises information such as the originating telephony device identification and destination node identification.
Despite the fact that most telephone service providers transmit call request information without subjecting users to traditional usage charge, the prior art lacks a method and system for utilizing this call request information in order to provide enhanced functionality to telephony users.